


Expressing Emotions

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles in a Wheelchair, Nightmares, Orphaned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: You were always there. It had never occurred to him that you were a complete stranger. You seemed like almost a sister to him, in all his memories of the past, you were always there during the bad times and the good. It had never dawned on him until he started to feel something other than mutual love towards you.





	1. Chapter 1

They called you the Guardian Angel. You had a tatoo on your back of angel wings that would sprout out when needed, you had the powers to heal injured life forms of any kind, and you were a very good warrior. Just recently, you had discovered that you could create force fields. Charles was currently helping you expand your ability to form force fields. It was still a mystery to the team as to how on earth you were able to function and control all your mutations, but they didn't mind, you were very helpful, and haven't turned evil or hurt anyone so far.

Charles on the other had was getting distracted by your presence more often.

"Hey professor x, you've been a little out of character this week. Everything going okay?" Hank asked with an obvious concerned tone in his voice. Noting the glazed over look on Charles' face.

"Yes, yes, everything is going as planned and nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet. Why? Are you okay?" Charles quickly replied.

"But, I just asked you if..." Hank trailed of contemplating on Charles's odd behavior. 

"Well, I'm just going to guess you've had trouble sleeping and you need rest. But make a note of this, you are my friend and if I notice anything else wrong with you, I am going to have you checked out." Hank stated with sincerity clear in his tone.

"Got it, have a great evening my friend. " Charles swiftly answered as Hank walked out the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear, that guy acts like he's just been hit by cupid's arrow!" Hank expressed to Raven.

"I wonder who on Earth would ever make the Professor act that way." Replied Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good, now create the barrier around the helicopter. " you heard Charles gently usher you. You did as was told and the blue barrier expanded to encase the helicopter along with you and Charles. 

"Alright, now hold it for three, two, one, and stop. Great job (Y/N) you broke your record! How are you feeling?" Charles questioned.

"I'm fine, I'm really fine. Thank you for helping me." You thanked Charles.

"No problem Love, good job. See you tomorrow same time, yeah?" Charles inquired.

"Yep!" You answered briefly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Charles was finally getting a grip on his feelings, and convinced himself that you were just another family member, but you two just had more in common.

You continued your training, each day learning something new and growing stronger in confidence with your mutations. Charles almost completely accepted that you were family and nothing else until one particular night.

 

A blood curling scream reverbrated through Charles' s mind. He startled awake. "Who was that" Charles thought. The scream sounded like pure agony as it echoed again through his thoughts. Then it hit him, (Y/N)! Charles wheeled himself to your room as quick as possible. Sure enough, there you were tangled in your blankets, paralyzed in fear, and a pained expression prominent on your face. He tried to get through to your mind to calm you down but found that path blocked. That was definitely not possible, he knew your mutations and none of them were being telepathic. Only a telepath could block out other telepaths. Your mind was distressed and he couldn't help you. He tried shaking you slightly, and you unexpectedly gripped his arms facing him with a face of terror. You immediately wrapped your arms around him and buried your head in the crook of his neck and cried silently. Holding onto him for dear life in fear that if you let go he would disappear. He still couldn't read you. So he patiently waited. 

"Hey, (Y/N) Love, would you like to talk about it?" Charles started, when he guessed you were calm enough. 

You shook your head no, still trying to even out your breathing, not once letting go of him.

"Can you let me in, can I see what's going on in that head of yours?" Charles cautiously asked. 

"Yes." You said slightly whimpering. 

Charles placed his hands on your temples and almost immediately hissed in pain, slightly moving back.

"(Y/N ) darling, your mind is burning." Charles stated. 

You whimpered in reply once again clutching Charles. You blocked him off again. Your mind was burning alright, apparently you have telepathy now, you feel Charles' s pain, and your past started flooding back without stop. Filling in the gaps if your puzzling life.


End file.
